The History of Pyrolithium The angel god
by Pyrolithium
Summary: God is not what it seems, many believe he is a good man, one who cares. But he is not. Pyrolithium is the one who knows but how? Why is god such a bad man? Why is Pyrolithium god of angels and supreme ruler of the heavens and world of gods since the day h


History of Pyrolithium Part 1, Survival of the rejected god.

Heb je wel eens gefantaseerd over hoe je leven zou zijn als een engel? Of stel je voor dat je een god  
zou zijn! Mijn naam is Pyrlithium, en ik ben het beidde, maar ik heb het niet zomaar gekregen. Hier is mijn verhaal...

"Heer! Uw vrouw is bevallen van een jongen! Uw derde zoon is geboren!" Guardian keek naar de

dienaar die het nieuws kwam vertellen. "Een zoon?" De dienaar knikte. "Ja heer een zoon.

Hoe noemt u hem?" De Guardian keek naar de lucht en zag dat de zon een zonnevlam had half

zo groot als de zon zelf. Zoiets wonderbaarlijks gebeurd maar eens in de duizend jaar in het godenrijk.

Guardian keek naar, de door Engelen genoemde, Pyrolith. Guardian keerde zich naar zijn dienaar.

"Ik noem hem Pyrolithium." Aragorn kwam de kamer ingelopen met Silion kruipend achter hem aan.

"Vader? is moeder ongedeerd?" Guardian knikte. "jullie hebben er een broertje bij jongens, Pyrolithium.

" Een duister iemand kwam de kamer ingelopen met een zwarte mist die hem volgde. Silion kroop bang

achter Aragorn die zijn zwaard trok. "Ik doe geen kwaad edele heer, ik kom alleen iets dringends vertellen

over uw toekomst heer." Guardian keek de gekapte man aan, "Wat weet jij over mijn toekomst?

Ik ben de god der goden, ik maak mijn toekomst!" De man boog een beetje en een lichtte grijns was te zien.

"Voorspeld uw toekomst ook dat uw vrouw zal sterven over 1 minuut?" Guardian was woedend, zo woedend

dat Aragorn en Silion beidde even slikte en opzij gingen. "Hoe durf jij zo over mijn vrouw te praten?!"

De guardian had het amper gezegt of een dienaar kwam binnenstormen. "Heer! Uw vrouw is bezweken

aan het enorme bloedverlies! Het spijt mij heer, de dokters hebben alles gedaan wat ze konden."

Guardian zijn ogen werden groter en zijn woede werd vermengd met verdriet. "Is dit de toekomst wat u voorzag?"

De man grijnsde weer. "Nee heer, de toekomst die ik zag was veel ingrijpender, het gaat over uw pasgeboren zoon."

Guardian keek de man even aan en ging op zijn troon zitten. "Spreek." "Pyrolithium, de Engelengod,

de kracht van zijn vader, Guardian. De vechtlust van Aragorn en de wijsheid van Silion zijn alle 3 bij hem

toebehorend." Guardian luisterde aandachtig en Aragorn begreep net als Silion niet waar ze het over hadden.

Aragorn die net 4 was hield het zwaard al vast als een echte krijger en de Silion van net 1 jaar wist al de moeilijkste

dingen op te lossen. "Maar...de geweldige Pyrolithium zal jouw einde worden Guardian, hij zal u eigenhandig vermoorden."

Guardian keek voor zich uit, hoe zou dat nou kunnen, waarom zou Pyrolithium hem vermoorden? "Ga heen gesluierde man,

en keer nooit meer terug." De dienaar die het nieuws over Guardian zijn vrouw vertelde liep naar hem toe. "Wat gaat u nu doen heer?"

Guardian keek voor zich uit. "zorgen dat die toekomst er nooit komt."

- 10 jaar later.-

"Silion! Wacht op mij!" riep Pyrolithium toen hij achter zijn grote broer aanrende. "Je word traag Pyro,

schiet op straks mis je Aragorn zijn gevecht!" Pyro zette zich af en besloot maar te vliegen in plaatje van te lopen.

"Pyro wat doe je? Als vader ziet dat je je vleugels buiten je mantel heb zwaait er wat!" Pyro vloog verder.

"Vader komt hier niet van te weten broer, en trouwens, ik mag toch wel vliegen om bij mijn broer te komen?"

Silion keek naar Pyro. "ik heb je gewaarschuwd." Guardian stond bij het stadion de 2 broers op te wachtten

en had Pyro al gezien, hij keek nogal kwaad. Silion stopte voor Guaradian en Pyro landde neer. "Jij hebt niet

naar geluisterd Pyro!" "Maar vader, ik deed het alleen maar zodat ik sneller bij Aragorn kon zijn en hem niet kon

missen." Guardian keek Pyro aan. "jij krijgt een week geen eten en 12000 kat-slagen" (Kat; zweep met 9

uiteinden waar stukken scherp glas of ijzer aan zit) Silion zweeg, de wijste van de 3 godenzonen besloot zijn

mond te houden, sinds zelfs zijn mening alleen maar erger was voor Pyro. "En nog iets Pyro, ga naar huis,

ik verbied je te kijken! En zeg jij maar tegen Aragorn dat je geen zin had om te kijken." "Maar vader!." Guardian

sloeg Pyro neer en Silion hield zijn ogen even dicht. Silion wilde Pyro helpen, maar hij kon het niet. Silion was slim,

maar niet echt sterk. Zelfs hij durfde de toorn van zijn vader niet weg te drukken. Pyro liep verslagen naar huis, hij

dacht erover na. Het was niet de eerste keer dat zijn vader hem strafte. Pyro's verjaardag werd nooit gevierd terwijl

dat van zijn broers met een week lang durende feest werd gevierd. Pyro moest altijd op zijn kamer eten, zijn kamer

die 2 bij 2 meter was met alleen een bed. Daar moet hij meeste van de dag doorbrengen. Zijn broers mochten alles

maar hij werd weggedrukt, alsof hij de zoon van de machtige Guardian niet was. Pyro kwam thuis aan en ging op zijn

kamer zitten. Hij zuchtte en staarde naar het plafond. "Wat heb ik ooit gedaan om uw woede over mijn leven heen te

krijgen vader..?" Een half uur later sloeg de deur van Pyro's kamer met een enorme knal open. Het was Aragorn die

boos was dat zijn broertje niet was komen opdagen. "Waar was jij?!" Pyro keek naar de grond. "Ik..ik...ik had er

gewoon geen zin in." "Geen zin?!!" Aragorn hief zijn hand en sloeg Pyro tegen zijn slaap met een enorme knal.

Pyro zat er nog, starend naar het naar de grond, met zijn hoofd wat gebogen door de klap. Pyro haalde zijn hoofd

weer goed en bleef zitten. Pyro huilde niet, Pyro voelde het niet meer. "Ik heb zo veel pijn gevoeld, het doet me niks

meer Aragorn." Aragorn keek vragend naar Pyro. "Wat bedoel je?" "Wil je weten waarom ik er niet was Aragorn?

Vader verbood het me, ik moest zeggen dat ik er geen zin in had zodat dit zou gebeuren." Aragorn keek woest.

"Ik ga vader gelijk spreken!" "Nee!! Niet doen Aragorn, zijn razernij zal mij doden!" Aragorn keek Pyro aan.

"Dit verdien jij zelfs niet Pyro." Aragorn liep weg en Pyro bleef achter op zijn kamer. De lucht werd donkerder

en de zon zakte langzaam weg. Pyro lag op zijn bed naar buiten te kijken. De deur van zijn kamer sloeg weer open.

Pyro lette er niet eens meer op. Guardian liep zijn kamer binnen en trok Pyro aan zijn haren mee naar de kelder.

Pyro die kreunde van de pijn maar geen traan of schreeuw liet werd over de trappen gegooid naar de kelder.

Silion en Aragorn stonden er al. Pyro werd vastgemaakt en zijn rug werd ontblood. Guardian keek Silion en

Aragorn aan. "Dit is wat er gebeurd als jullie niet naar mij luisteren!:" Guardian gat een teken en er kwamen

2 beulen met ieder 2 katten. De 2 begonnen op Pyro in te slaan terwijl Silion en Aragorn moestten toekijken.

Silion sloot zijn ogen en draaide zijn gezicht weg en een traan liep over zijn wang door het oorverdovende

geschreeuw van Pyro wiens rug uit elkaar gereten werd. Aragorn keek toe maar met tranen. Hoe kon iemand

zijn zoon dit aandoen? Vroeg hij zich vaak af. Pyro schreeuwde het uit van de pijn als het glas door zijn vlees

heen snijdde als een mes door de boter. De volgende dag was Pyro in zijn kamer, hij lag op zijn buik op bed,

met zijn rug ontblood en zwaar ontstoken. Pyro huilde, niet van de pijn, maar omdat hij niet wist wat hij zijn

vader had aangedaan. Pyro sloot zijn ogen en wilde wegdromen totdat Silion binnenkwam. Silion ging bij hem zitten.

"Hey broertje, gaat het met je?" Pyro knikte een beetje bibberend en hield zijn ogen dicht. "Ik heb wat voor je rug,

zeg het niet aan vader, hij weet niet dat ik dit doe." Pyro knikte weer en was erg rustig en moe. Silion pakte een

zafje en smeerde het op Pyro zijn rug. Pyro kreunde even van pijn en hield zich stevig aan zijn kussen vast. Pyro

zijn lange blonde haren vielen langs zijn gezicht. Silion deed de veren van Pyro zijn vleugels weer goed en verbond

Pyro zijn rug. Pyro haalde zijn haar uit zijn gezicht. "Waarom help je me..?" Silion zuchtte en keek naar Pyro.

"Omdat niemand anders dat wil doen, ik moet nu gaan, let goed en hou je sterk." Pyro knikte en Silion liep de

kamer uit. Pyro keek naar buiten naar de volle maan en begon rechtp te zitten wat moeilijk ging na al zijn verwondingen.

"Vader, vergeef me voor mijn zondes, alstubliefd, ik wil geen kwaad doen." De volgende dag werd Pyro

wakker met zijn pijn lichtelijk weg. Pyro rekte zich uit en spreidde zijn vleugel tot zover hij kon. Vandaag was

hij jarig, maar dat kon niemand schelen. Pyro pakte zijn kam en kamde zijn haar en deed het in een staart.

Hij stond op en keek in de spiegel om te kijken of de blauwe plek in zijn gezicht weg was getrokken. Pyro

trok zijn kleren aan en liep over het binneplein van het paleis. Hij ging zitten op een bankje en keek naar het

heldere blauwe water van de vijver waar de zon in weerkaatst werd. "Een god zonder gelovers." Pyro keek

om naar de man die het zei. een man in een mantel en in het duister gehuld, dezelfde man die Guardian

waarschuwde, stond achter Pyro. "Wie bent u?" vroeg Pyro. De man keek Pyro aan, "Ik wil je helpen Pyro,

laat me jouw geheime kracht ontgrendelen." "Geheime kracht?" vroeg Pyro vragend. De man hief zijn hand.

"Pyro, geef me jouw kracht!!" Pyro zijn kracht vloeide langzaam uit hem weg. Pyro wilde het niet en zijn

woede begon te overheersen. Pyro zijn kracht groeide alleen maar en zijn wil was sterker dan ooit tevoren.

Pyro richtte zijn hand op de man en een beam schoot door hem heen. De man viel neer en verdween geheel,

alsof zijn lichaam tot stof wederkeerden. Guardian kwam aangelopen en zag het laatste wat er gebeurden.

"Eerst haald hij de boodschapper neer en nu gaat hij op mij af! Ik laat dit niet gebeuren!" Guardian liep naar

zijn troonzaal en liet Pyro bij hem roepen. Pyro liep naar de troonzaal toe en knielde voor zijn Vader. Silion en

Aragorn zaten op de 2 tronen naast Guardian, Pyro's troon is er nooit geweest. "Voor het vermoorden van de

boodschapper veroordeel ik jou tot verbanning uit het goden- en engelenrijk!" Aragorn en Silion stonden op.

"Je heb wat?!" schreeuwde ze in koor. "Ik wilde het niet, hij wilde mijn krachten overnemen..het was zelfverdediging!"

"SMOESJES PYROLITHIUM!, IK VEROORDEEL JE TOT VERBANNING!" Pyro werd vastgepakt door

2 bewakers en werd naar buiten gesleept naar het grote plein midden in de stad. Mensen kwamen vanuit

alle hoeken van de stad kijken naar de verbanning van de godenzoon. Guardian stond op een podium waar

Pyro op werd gegooit en geslagen werd. "Hoor allen aan!!" begon Guardian. "Deze Engel is een schande voor

onze samenleving! Hij nam het leven van een goede dienaar! hoorvoor word hij verbannen naar de stervelijke wereld!

Jij bent geen Engel meer Pyrolithium! Gij die nu een Arcangel bent, ga heen en keer nooit meer terug!" Guardian

hief zijn hand en Pyro lichtte op. Pyro zijn haar werd pikzwart en zijn vleugels kleurde donkergrijs, wat Pyro zijn

emotie weerspiegelde. Pyro zijn godenkleren verdwenen en werden vervangen door een harnas van de gevallene.

Aragorn gooide zijn zwaard naar Pyro. Pyro pakte hem op en stak hem in de grond toen hij weer op zijn knieen viel.

Pyro liet zijn hoofd hangen en zijn donkere haren vielen langs zijn gezicht. "Heb...heb....genade vader.." zei pyro toen

de portal onder hem begon te openen. Guardian keek naar Pyro. "Ik geen geen genade aan iemand die ik niet meer ken.

" Guardian hief zijn hand weer en de portal opende volledig zodat Pyro erin viel. De portal sloot zich en het enige wat van

Pyro over was was het zwaard die in de grond stond. Silion keek Aragorn aan, "Hij komt terug? toch?" Aragorn schudde

zijn hoofd. "Het zou mij verbazen als hij het zowiezo overleefd."  
Pyro viel neer op een planeet ver van het godenrijk. De planeet lag in het Saiyan rijk. Pyro landde neer vlakbij een oud

en verlaten huis. Pyro duwde zich omhoog en liep moeilijk rond. Hij liep naar het huis en ging naar binnen waar een oude

vrouw met een aantal kinderen zaten. De vrouw liep naar Pyro en hielp hem naar de bank toe waarop hij mocht liggen.

"Goeie grutten wat is er met jou gebeurd jongen?" Pyro keek de vrouw aan. "Ik kan het me niet meer herinneren.."

De vrouw keek hem aan. " Mijn naam is Jeanine, hoe heet jij?" "Mijn naam is Pyrolithium, maa ze noemen me altijd Pyro."

Jeanine keek naar Pyro. " Wie zijn "ze" Pyro?" Pyro dacht na maar zijn herinneringen waren afgesloten. Pyro wist niets meer

over zijn afkomst of wat er gebeurd is. "Ik weet het niet meer mevrouw." "Doe maar rustig jongen, hier drink wat. Je mag hier

zo lang blijven als je wilt. Dit is een weeshuis." Pyro knikte en dronk wat van het water die hij kreeg. Jeanine keek naar

de vleugels van Pyro. "Een Engel?" Pyro keek naar zijn vleugels. "Zo te zien wel mevrouw. Ik zal zo vertrekken, ik wil

u niet tot last zijn." "Dat ben je helemaal niet Pyro, blijf alsjebliefd! Gezelschap is altijd fijn!" Pyro glimlachtte voor het

eerst van zijn leven, zonder dat hij wist wat zijn leven precies inhield. 


End file.
